The Unknown
by FlareGun343
Summary: Jericho, a Hunter amid the recent fall of Pennsylvania, meets Chris, a Smoker, lost somewhere waiting to be found. Jericho takes Chris in, and many awkward encounters follow. But the unknown must be explored, as sometimes, secrets were meant to be found, and feelings are meant to be unearthed.
1. First Encounters

I didn't know what to do anymore. It worried me whether or not it was morally right, but I suppose moral doesn't apply in the zombie apocalypse. Anyways, I'm Jericho the Hunter, and this is my story. Nobody but me gets a say in how this is going to be told, because this **is** all completely true.

It actually all started quite peacefully. I was perched on top of an abandoned apartment building, having turned it into my own home. Most of the time, there was nothing there, and I stared silently at it, sometimes wondering if it was always going to be like that. I was, of course, incorrect.

There was a Smoker who showed up occasionally in the distance, waving at me for some unknown reason. I'd never been able to understand why he was being nice to me. This was quite literally a "kill or be kill" world, and he was being the kindest soul of everyone else I'd encountered.

One day I left my perch and spoke to him. He was quite shell-shocked, because when I came closer he seemed to tremble.

"Hello.." he uttered in a lispy, shaky voice.

"Uh..yeah. Hi," I said.

"I'm..I'm Chris." The Smoker, now named Chris offered.

"I'm Jericho." I looked at him for a while longer in silence. "Are you alright? You keep shaking,"

"I'm fine..d-don't worry about me," he said unsteadily.

"You wanna..come in here with me? It'd be better than freezing to death out there, man." I told Chris.

"Okay, Jeri," He replied cheerfully. To be honest, I didn't know how within seven seconds of meeting him, he had already given a pet name for me. Didn't creep me out, I just had no response for it at the time.

I pried the door open a bit further, letting him walk inside before I did. Chris sat on the floor, curling into a small ball holding his hands on his knees. "So, Jeri, what's up with you?"

I wondered what he was talking about, so I just gave him as nonchalant an answer as I could think of. "Nothin'. What's up with you?" I replied.

"Not really..anything..I'm just lonely.." Chris had looked down at the ground, as if fighting back tears. Now, me not being the expert on feelings, I jumped to see if I could help him.

"I kinda am too. It's been just me for the longest time around here." I said quickly.

"R-Really?" Chris looked up at me sincerely. This was the first time I'd ever gotten a good look at his face. He was actually pretty young, about sixteen which was as old as I was. He didn't look like other Smokers, as he could keep his tongue in his mouth. The tumors that grew on the side of his face were hardly even there. I could tell he had recently been infected. It had been little more than a month since the first infection, and it wasn't hitting him full swing at all.

"Yeah." I sort of creepily stared at him. A lone thought creeped into my still working brain, and it registered that he was "_cute"._ I didn't, you know, have feelings for him, but he was, in an appearing sense, pretty cute. I wondered for a second why there wasn't anyone else with him, but decided against pressing the issue.

He suddenly got up, and said quickly, facing the still open door. "I..kinda have to go. I'll see you again later, Jeri.." Then like that, he was gone.

I sighed. One person I could talk to and already he was gone. I've never had anything to keep me occupied, but now, I really wished Chris was back with me again. I was really hoping it wasn't because I had thought he was a little cute, because, well..that would have been somewhat weird. _Well_, _I'll figure him out sooner or later._ I thought, as I closed and locked the door to wait around for Chris' next arrival.

(Thanks for reading. Rate and Review, all feedback is appreciated.)


	2. Cold Silence

The same time the following day I saw Chris standing outside the door, waiting to be let in. He didn't make a sound, didn't call for me, just waited. Hell, I don't even think he was breathing for the five seconds it took to open the door.

He shuffled inside, immediately starting to talk. "Hey, Jeri, you'll never guess what I saw out there."

I shrugged. "What'd you see, Chris?"

He began the longest story I had ever heard, and I summarized what he said in one sentence a while after it when I thought about it harder.

"So, like, there was a tank. Not the ones we got now, but, like, one made of metal, with a gun and everything on it. I kinda wanted to stop and stare at it for a while, but that'd be weird, so, I came and got you 'cause I kinda wanted you to come with me and look at it."

I was speechless. Not in wonder, but in attempting to process the seven seconds he crammed that into. "Uhm..you want me..to go with you..because you saw a tank?"

"Yeah!" Chris said, enthusiastically.

I resisted the urge to facepalm. "Fine, man, let's just be quick and **quiet** about it.."

Chris did something I still think was stupid to this day. He shot his tongue at me, pulled me onto his shoulders, and dragged me off against my will. I still can look at the marks he left on my forearms with that damn thing of his.

I did absolutely nothing as he carried me off into God only knows where. I knew his childlike actions were going to force me to be there whether I wanted to be or not. Didn't really mind going with him though.

Chris skidded to a halt with me in tow behind him. "Look at it, Jeri. Doesn't it look freaking awesome?"

I managed to wrench myself free from his grip before rotating to look at the aforementioned tank. It was large, tan, and it managed to actually scare me when I looked at it.

Chris climbed on top of it, and got inside of the tank, peering at me through the small opening on top of it. "You coming, Jeri?"

I crouched down, and pounced into the hole and on top of Chris. I stared down at him, grinning just to bare my sharpened and bloody teeth. "Yes. I am."

Chris shivered a while, before clambering to his feet and looking around the inside of the thing. "Guess they left it here when they got infected or somethin', huh?"

I looked in the direction of his voice. It was dark inside of the tank. "Yeah, probably. I don't think they stuck around when it happened, though," I told Chris

Chris fiddled around with what he could see, while I sat there and assessed the situation I was in.

I'm not sure how it is with Chris and I at the moment. I think I might like him, but I can't be too sure. I was brought up Christian, and it seems against my faith to want to be with him. Religion might seem like a terrible barrier at the time, but you don't know what I was going through. It was scary, but it was great for me at the same time. I believed maybe I didn't like him as much as I thought I did. But he's the first kind soul I've seen in a month or so. I can't remember the dates anymore. But one thing I do know is that we'll at least be friends for a long time until I figure out how it is between us. Maybe he might feel it, maybe he won't, but I'm not telling him about it yet. I need him around so I don't give up. I don't want to give up. I feel like maybe I need him but a part of me doesn't want him.

Chris called out to me. "I can't see anything, Jeri. Maybe we should come back later, with a flashlight, or a candle, or something."

I sort of smiled when he finished. "I can see, Chris. There isn't anything here but that gun on top, and I don't think we're gonna be needin' that soon."

Imagining the startled look on his face when I said that. "Really? I guess..I shouldn't have dragged you here."

"It's fine, man, let's just go home."

"..You mean you want me to go with you? In there?"

I smiled. "Sure. You ain't got nowhere better to go, right, Chris?"

"Y-Yeah..I don't.."

"Then come on!" I pried the top of the tank open, and pulled him (by his tongue, as a sort of payback) out of there after me. I let go of him, and just let him follow me. I decided none of the previous things I thought about were of importance for me to tell him yet. We stopped at the safehouse, and he collapsed upon the couch I had in the corner, sleeping.

I smiled. _He must have really exhausted himself out there, _I thought. I decided to go up to the rooftop, and sit there as the sun set. A new day for me and Chris was beginning, and I was determined to make it the best I could.

(Thanks for reading guys, I'll keep updating whenever I can. Be gentle with the criticism, this is my first fic.)


	3. Sharing the Night

I came downstairs the following night, watching Chris sleep. He looked so peaceful, lying there without a care in what was left of the world. I smiled, eventually going back up the stairs to watch the sun rise, another one of my odd quirks. I had hoped Chris would be okay. He was my friend, and I'd be willing to do anything to protect him. **Anything.**

* * *

Chris's P.O.V

* * *

Alright, Jeri's had his turn telling his side of the story. I think about now it'd be my turn. I'm Christoph the Smoker, but you guys can call me Chris. Everyone else does.

I woke up in the middle of the night, looking out into the darkness, forgetting momentarily where I was. I realized seconds later I was in what Jeri called a safehouse. For what it's worth, it was pretty much the definition. I climbed to my feet, scaling the stairs after Jeri. I learned recently that's where he goes to think, and I needed to talk to him. I saw him, in the dawn, perched in his pouncing stance on the edge of the formation. He turned his head, and miraculously, his hood was off. He had short, black, blood caked hair. His eyes were milky white with yellow irises, which pierced the darkness with their bright color. The skin around his face was somewhat greenish, but still painted lightly with blood, his fangs slightly poking out of his mouth. He quickly flipped his hood back on, clearly embarrassed to have been caught without it on.

"What is it, Chris..?" He said quietly.

"Oh..nothin'..just wanted to see what you're doin' up here.." I muttered a little louder than I had wanted it to come out.

Jericho laughed. "I'm not doing anything, Chris. I watch the sun and moon come and go, and I think while I do it. I've done it ever since it became a habit, and I don't think it'll stop happening soon."

I decided to sit next to him on the railing. He slided a bit closer to me, so he could talk quieter without alerting any of the Commons below.

"Y'know, Chris, you're the first person..or lack thereof..who was as nice to me as you are." He spoke matter-of-fact-like, making me believe everything he was to say after that.

"R-Really? I thought..with you being you..you'd have more like me a-around.." I stuttered.

Jeri smiled that creepy smile of his. "I'm a loner. Hunters tend to be that way, I guess. But, Chris, I really care about you. You'll always be my friend, and I'd protect you to the best of my abilities as long as you'll do the same for me. We'll be cool, no matter what happens. Alright?"

I blushed. Dear God, I blushed, and that was quite possibly the worst time to do that in my entire second lifetime. "O-Okay, Jeri..whatever you say.." I got up quickly and ran back downstairs to curl up alone in the corner. I didn't mean to do it. It slipped out. I'm unsure where this is going now but I don't want it to end. I need him. The others I've met have never been nice to me, and he genuinely cares about me. I don't like to think about it, but, for you guys, I'll tell you what happened before I met Jeri.

I was holed up somewhere, and like many other Specials, I didn't know what to do, or where I was going. All I knew was that I was going somewhere, and I most likely wasn't going to like where I ended up. Suddenly..it all went dark. The Commons were stampeding in another direction, probably the Survivors doing something to play with them. I was trampled. Several ones who could talk chose not to help me, and I eventually limped away from the incident.

Jeri was perched on his apartment as I limped past. He waved, and I waved back. Something drew me to him, and I knew I would see him again soon. I thought we'd be friends, maybe, if he could understand me..and if he could learn to like me. I needed someone to give me the hope to live a while longer, and I somehow knew it would be him.

And here I am now, sitting in his room, wondering if he hates me now. He's my best friend..and I don't want him to hate me. I don't want him to abandon me. I need him.. I know I sound desperate, but you're not in my position.

Jericho came down the stairs later. "Man..you okay?"

"Yeah, Jeri, I'm fine..leave me alone for a while.." I responded quietly.

"You wanna talk about somethin'?" He asked me.

Dammit, he knew about it.

"I'm sorry, Jeri..I just kinda like you..more than that..and I didn't want you to know..please don't hate me.."

* * *

Jericho's P.O.V

* * *

I let what Chris had just said hang in the air for a while. I mean..the whole religion and how unsure I was about who I was and what I wanted to do with myself..so I said what I've been wanting to say since last night.

"I like you too, Chris. Don't feel bad, okay? I didn't want you to know, because I thought you would hate me. This..this is something I've never wanted to tell you. But now that I have..it doesn't hurt anymore. Right?" I told Chris.

I bent down, I picked Chris up, and I hugged him tightly. He started sobbing. I could hear him, the tears falling on me.

But they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy, because, in the hopelessness of the apocalypse, we had become one. And that's as good a reason as any to cry.

(Thanks for reading, I spent a while on this one. Didn't know really what to do with it, hope you enjoy.)


	4. Together We Run The Show

Jericho's P.O.V

* * *

I woke up the following morning. I knew, because my internal clock told me I had missed the sunrise. Not surprisingly, I had fallen asleep beside Chris. He was..what can I say now that I ain't already said. He looked cuter sleeping next to me then when I was watching him curled up in the corner. I got up away from him _slowly_ before scaling back up the stairs. I sat perched where I usually did, staring into the middle distance. My tale is about to end, and I shall introduce my final thoughts. As will Chris.

I loved Chris. I might never tell him, in precise words, that I loved him, but he'd always know. We'll be together for..well, as long as we have left.

What happened the other night was something I don't think will ever happen to me again. Chris might be the one thing keeping me alive now, and I'm going to make sure I have him around for as long as I can. Might sound desperate, but, when you're in what's left of the world..with there being not many people who actually want you alive..you hold onto whatever threads of sanity and pray you'll find a friend.

I found more than that, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Chris's P.O.V

* * *

I was asleep. I dreamed of Jeri and I, and then, like that, it was nothing but blackness. I was awake and I was left alone in the dark. I already knew where he was without having to think about it. I clambered up the stairs after Jeri. Clearly he was off in another world, as he didn't even hear me coming towards him.

"Jeri..what's on your mind now?" I asked him.

His yellow eyes shone brightly amid the sun. Somehow it was brighter. "You..and us..what we are now, I guess."

I smiled a little. "Well..I guess..we're a couple. You confessed, and we spent the night curled against each other, locked in a romantic embrace, neither wanting to let g-" Jeri smacked the back of my head.

"Sorry, man, but there's such a thing as T.M.I." He said, shrugging slightly.

I chuckled. "Come on, Jeri, you know you liked it." I shuffled closer to him wrapping my arms around his midsection, pulling him closer to me. "I know you did."

He kissed me right on the lips the **moment **I did that. I had no idea what to do, but I fell into it. I returned it, keeping my long tongue in my mouth. He broke away seconds later.

"And **_I_ **know **you** liked that." He said, a smirk firmly frozen on his face.

I kept myself around him. "I love you, Jeri."

He replied without skipping a beat. "I love you too, Chris."

And as I sat there, holding him gingerly, I realized something.

I found my other half in the most unlikely place. The end of the world brought the beginning of a new life for the two of us. He and I..we weren't so different. We would be together for a long time. I knew he really loved me.

He pushed me to the ground, knocking me onto the solid concrete. It hurt a little.

I realized Jeri was holding me there. He had me pinned. "Jeri..what're you doing..?"

He replied, with that scornful smirk of his. "Now, now..Christoph..we need to get to know each other a bit better now, don't we?"

I blushed. I knew what was coming for me next. But I wasn't in a rush. I was ready for whatever he threw at me.

I guess you could say I had all the time in the end of the world.

* * *

_**The End?**__**  
**_


End file.
